KiriBakuBakuShima Drabbles & One-Shots
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: I'll be posting here all my drabbles and one-shots related to my bnha otp. Mainly fluff and crack.
1. Movie Night

**A/N: Hello! I'm super excited for this new season. I've read the manga and I'm so thrilled to see the animations of my favourite scenes aaaaaa! Anyways, here's some Kiribaku one-shots and drabbles, they're gonna be mainly fluff and crack. I'll be posting every now and then. Btw, there's a hidden Phineas & Ferb reference here lol, so I hope you love this story and yeah! xoxo**

**Summary: Class 1-A decide to watch a movie. **

Saturdays are the calmest days for the U.A students. On Saturdays, there's no harsh training and no class unless Principal Nezu says the contrary. That's why Saturdays are the best days for them, they usually gather together at the common area and play games, watch movies, and just do normal teenager stuff.

Todoroki suggested ordering pizza and watching a movie. He had recently seen one that he wanted to share with his classmates. They all agreed and gathered at the common area at around 8:45 pm. Todoroki chose that hour because he wanted it to be the cherry on top.

"What movie did you choose, Todoroki?" Midoriya asked as he sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his hand.

"I hope it's a good movie, half-half," Bakugou said, rolling his eyes.

Kirishima sat next to him in order to calm him down whenever he was about to explode.

They all stared at the TV as Todoroki searched through Netflix for that movie. He gasped to himself when he finally found it and played it.

"Really, s'winter? That's the dumbest movie ever," Bakugou grumbled as Kirishima tried to hush him.

Todoroki just ignored Bakugou's angry comments for the sake of peace inside the room. Todoroki had never seen such a beautiful movie like Coco, and he was sure that everyone would love it.

Halfway into the movie, Kirishima stretched his arms, hugging Bakugou along the way. Bakugou noticed it, but it was something that Kirishima did everytime they watched a movie together, so he wasn't going crazy about it. Couple of minutes later, Kirishima began caressing Bakugou's blond hair. Again, it was normal for Bakugou, he knew that after the hug, the hair caressing was next.

Nobody seemed to notice what was going on on the left side of the couch. Everyone was so into the movie that they bluntly ignored it.

Towards the end of the movie, most of them were crying. Surprisingly, one of them was Bakugou. He hid his tears in a frown and by putting his hand on his chin to look as if he was contemplating something further complicated.

Kirishima shifted his eyes from the movie to the crying blond next to him, "Are you crying?" He asked in a whisper.

Bakugou shot a deadly stare at him and answered hostilely but still silently enough, "What if I am?"

Kirishima was crying too, but he never expected Bakugou would do so. It was the manliest thing he had ever seen him do.


	2. Dream

After a couple of hours, their study dates can get kinda boring. Not because of Bakugou or him, but because studying drains their brains to a point they just can't get any more information in.

Sometimes, Kirishima would get to a point where he just begins talking complete nonsense; Bakugou is aware of this and just listens to him while he pours his thoughts out. However, today was different. Kirishima wasn't the one talking.

"It was very weird. There was this huge snake that we had to kill, but the snake had Aizawa's face, and it looked creepy as hell," Bakugou began talking about what he had dreamt last night.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow. That attitude wasn't normal.

"And you were there, and also one of those losers from class 1-B. I don't know his name, though," he continued.

As Bakugou's story continued, Kirishima couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute explaining his dream. The red haired boy rested his chin on his hand, still holding the pencil he was using with his index and middle finger.

"So the vendor killed the huge snake and Aizawa popped out of it, and you ran to him, but your legs were tiny," he laughed, "but, yeah, it ended up really weird,"

Kirishima stayed silent, and Bakugou began worrying because maybe he had just said a lot of nonsense, that was Shitty Hair's job on these study dates. What was he doing?

Bakugou cleared his throat and grabbed the pencil he had in front of him, "Forget it. That was boring and dumb,"

A little laugh escaped Kirishima, "No, it wasn't dumb or boring. It was cute and interesting,"

Bakugou rolled his eyes, and discretely covered his face with his hand to hide his blushing.


	3. Shipping

**A/N: Super small lol, but I'm finally back! I hope you like this lol I made this as a preamble of the next chapter. This one was inspired by Shokupai's videos. If you haven't seen them, I totally recommend him he's super funny lol and he talks a lot about KiriBaku. Anyways, enjoy xoxo**

Bakugou walked into the common area, he sat down next to his friends and threw his phone to Kaminari, who was already charging other phones.

"You're supposed to say 'please'," Krisihima patted Bakugou's shoulder as he sat down next to him.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

Kaminari clicked his tongue, "Your boyfriend's right,"

Both Kirishima and Bakugou stared at Kaminari with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou asked with a confused frown.

Sero and Kaminari burst into laughter.

"We're joking," Sero commented, as Kirishima still stared at them with his eyes wide open.

"It's because you too are always together, and we don't know why, but the girls just began 'shipping' you," Kaminari added.

"Shipping?" Kirishima blushed, "Isn't that like they wanting us to date each other?"

Bakugou quickly stood up, "I'm too hungry for this shit,"

"Oh, he didn't deny it," Kaminari yelled as Sero chuckled.

"Shut up. I don't care what the girls think," he grumbled, "Let's go have breakfast, Kirishima," he added.

"That's what the girls mean," Kaminari whispered to Sero as he continued laughing.

Kirishima followed Bakugou to the kitchen, thinking about what just happened. Man, if only Bakugou noticed...


	4. Confession

**A/N: This takes place the day after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading xoxo**

Bakugou didn't realise he was in love until it was too late. He wasn't the kind of guy who would do the things he had been doing. In his head, he didn't call it love, he would just say that he treated everyone equally hostile, when asked about it.

Love is a complicated feeling, and admitting your love for someone is tough for anyone. Letting those walls fall and allow yourself to be hurt by someone else is something not everyone concedes. Katsuki used to be that kind of person until Kirishima entered into his life.

"So, I was thinking that, umm, well… I-I like you a lot. We could, like… try something if you want," Kirishima said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as if that would give him the confidence to keep on talking to him.

With his mouth slightly open, he gazed at the red-haired as he finished his statement. How was he supposed to answer that?

Kirishima stared at Bakugou as he grabbed his milkshake and drank from it in the manliest way possible. The silence was killing him inside. Bakugou didn't respond, so that meant he didn't like him, right? Kirishima shifted his view towards the window next to the booth they were sitting at, "If you want," he remarked.

In one deep breath, he left his strawberry milkshake on top of the table to also shift his view towards the same window Kirishima was staring at.

Eijirou thought about his last decisions as Bakugou contemplated the outside of the diner they were at. He felt a rush on his spine and his guts churn when he noticed Katsuki taking in air to finally say something.

"I like you too, shitty hair,"

Both were still staring at the window, seemingly uninterested in what was going on outside now that they had mildly discussed the elephant in the room.

In order to break the tension, Kirishima gazed at Bakugou, and when he noticed it, Bakugou did the same. Kirishima smiled at the blond and joked, "Honestly, we were already acting like a couple," causing Bakugou to burst into laughter.


End file.
